The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium cinereum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sophie’.
The new Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination during the summer of 2006 of two unnamed selections of Geranium cinereum, not patented. The new Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Holsworthy, Devon, United Kingdom during the summer of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Holsworthy, Devon, United Kingdom since the summer of 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.